


Face My Fears

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts III Bad End, One Shot, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: He wakes up every night with dreams of the worst that could happen.Soon he stops telling his friends that he had a nightmare when he wakes up.It doesn't get very far.He spills out his fears.





	Face My Fears

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ANGST apparently I've been riding an angst train recently say hello to the latest of the angsty fics I've written. Also Face My Fears has been ringing in my head near constantly since yesterday and it hasn't stopped. 
> 
> (Side note: This fic works on the idea that Sora, Kairi and Riku do occasionally return to the Mysterious Tower during their preparations/training in between KH3D and KH3.)

Eyes shot open as he gasped for breath, sitting up in his bed in a rush.

Another one. Another dream, nightmare, memory.

Screams echoed in his ears. Whose screams they were, he wasn't sure.

The door to his room opens.

"Sora?"

She's concerned. She always was, ever since he returned from the Realm of Sleep.

"Was it another nightmare?"

He's concerned. He always was, ever since he became a target.

He shakes his head and gives a smile, "It was nothing guys. I'm fine."

"Normally we would believe you, but that smile isn't one you used to give to us."

His smile froze. Could they... Did they see...?

"Oh Sora..."

He's enveloped in a hug from her. What was... why did he feel... why were there tears starting to form?

"I..." he hesitated, unsure of what to do, what to say.

"Are you afraid?"

He asked, green eyes piercing into his own blue ones, looking deep into his Heart, as if he had seen the truth.

"I can't be afraid," He said, breaking eye contact and looking away, but gets caught by her blue eyes instead.

"Yes you can, Sora."

She's confident in her answer. He couldn't be like that. Not anymore.

"Share with us that fear Sora."

He said it with conviction. And he couldn't help but feel bitter.

"Like you did? Like you shared with us your fears about the Darkness? You ran and hid from us. And it took us cornering you to actually find out the truth."

"I'm not afraid."

"I can't be afraid."

"If I'm afraid..."

"Then what chance do I stand against the Darkness?"

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. He felt the tears flow freely, his fears suddenly overwhelming.

"What if I can't save everyone connected to me? What if I fail and fall to the Darkness? What if Xehanort decides I'm still a viable vessel? What if I'm forced to fight you all?!"

"Are those what the nightmares are telling you?" She asked quietly. She had backed away from her hug, now more solemn than anything else.

"No... I can't remember the nightmares. Only screams. Screams of people I don't know... Screams of people I do. Is it just a scattered dream? Or is it a far-off memory? Or is it a vision of the future to come?"

He's tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. He just... wanted to go home...

Another hug. This time from the both of them. He broke into sobs as they both began whispering reassurances to him, that this time, they were all sharing the burden of facing those fears head on, together.

He wasn't alone in his fight anymore. 

They would not let him be alone.

...

...

...

...

...

They were wrong.

* * *

 

**_"I was able to fight only because everyone was by my side!"_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_"I can't do this alone..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA DID YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE A HAPPY ENDING?
> 
> YOU WERE WRONG!
> 
> Well... not really, I mean, with KH3 coming up in LESS THAN A MONTH WHOOOOT we can finally see the conclusion of that scene soon. But let me say this, Sora crying is heartbreaking for me ok?!


End file.
